Revenge Can't Destroy Love
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: When Hawk breaks out of jail to get his revenge on the BTR boys, Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan must do everything they can to get out of his dark clutches. KAMES! WARNINGS: Dark themes, abuse, violence and sexual themes with language.
1. Chapter 1

Hawk sat there in his prison cell with a frown on his face. But he was in no means sad. Why you might ask? Because normally when someone goes to jail for stalking and kidnapping they wouldn't be happy. But Hawk on the other hand is. Not for being in jail but for what he's going to do once he's out. It been close to a year since he got locked up for the second time because Gustavo Rocque and his precious pups Big Time Rush got him locked up. The very thought of those boys made Hawk grind his teeth together in pure anger. He hate all if them.

Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia. Those names made his blood boil with a murderus lust that he couldn't stand it. No he didn't want to kill the boy band but he wanted to bring them so much pain that they'd beg him for death. That made his smile.

Since he's been out away he's been plotting his escape, and his revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge. His smile got even bigger. He was going to get out of jail and get his revenge.

And he was going to do it tonight.

Meanwhile on the other side of LA the four boys of BTR were getting home late from rehearsal and were all tired. Kendall went digging in his pockets to find his key and let everyone inside.

Once inside the apartment of 2J all four boys went to their shared rooms. James and Kendall on the right with Carlos and Logan on the left.

Kendall an James entered their room and closed the door behind them. Kendall fell on the bed and let out a groan. "My back hurts." He said as he tried to make his way up the bed.

James gave a light chuckle and shook his head "Yeah and for once it's not my fault." He teased his blonde boyfriend who blushed the color of a tomato.

"That's not funny James." Kendall insisted as he got off the bed to change into pajamas. James already changed laughed slightly at him.

"Oh come on, I'm only teasing you babe." He says in a sweet voice.

Kendall blushes some more before saying "yeah I know but it's not funny." Once he's in his pjs he gets into bed and waits for his lover to join him. When James joins him they hold each other. "Good night James love you."

"Night Kendall love you more." James says before placing a kiss in Kendall's soft blonde hair and going to sleep with the love of his life in his arms.

None of them knowing that when they wake up their lives will change forever.

The next morning when Kendall, James , Carlos and Logan got up it was a normal morning. They ate ceral and some fruit, watched some TV and got showered and dressed for the day ahead.

Mrs Knight and Kaite were out having a mother daughter day. Leaving the boys to do what they please for the day.

"Hey guys you wanna go to the park and do something." Carlos suggested because he's bored out his mind.

The other boys agreed and got their things together likes phones an what not. They went down to the park for the whole morning and did many things.

But the whole time they couldn't help but feel like they were being watched the whole time.

They had just got done having a wrestling match against one another which left then all a little breathless. Kendall pulled out his phone to look at the time and his eyes widened when he saw it was past one o'clock. "You guys wanna go back it's past one." He told the guys.

"Sure thing Ken, here I'll help you up." James offers his hand to his beautiful boyfriend and Kendall can't help but blush lightly. Taking his hand he gets to his feet and is inches from James' face. They haven't told anyone besides the other two boys that they are dating and they'd like it to stay that way for a while.

Kendall took a step back and dusted himself off. Logan helped Carlos up and they didn't the same thing in silence. But that's when they noticed it. It was too quite for the Palm Woods park. "Where'd everyone go?" Logan asked breaking the silence.

"Not sure." Kendall said looking around. There was no one else around and it felt really weird.

"Hello boys." They knew that voice. That voice that was nails on a chalk bored. They all turned around to face no one other then Hawk himself.

"Hawk!" They yelled at the same time in utter disbelief and shock.

"That's right boys and it's time for things to get started. Oh men!" Hawk called and four muscled men came out of no where behind Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos who jumped at the sight of them. "Take them to the van." Hawk instructed and before the BTR boys ha time to move they were all picked up like rag dolls and moved to a huge white van and were thrown inside.

When the doors closed dread filled their bodies. And the thought that Hawk ment business this time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Helloooo! Can any body hear us!?" Carlos yelled at the top of his lungs while beating on the back door of the van. He put his ear to the door to listen for anything but all he could hear was the sound of tires on pavement. Damn. He gave out a sigh and sat next to Logan who hasn't said two words. "Logan you okay?" Carlos asked feeling concerned for his smart friend.

"Yeah just a little freaked out. What about you guys?" Logan asked.

"Fine I guess. Wish I knew where this ass whipe was taking us." Kendall said with annoyance. James put an arm around his boyfriend and held him close.

"I'm sure it won't be anything TOO bad. I mean, come on, it's Hawk we are talking about. The worst he can do is tie us to chairs again." James said trying to lighten the situation up a little bit. The other three boys laughed lightly at the burnets comment but it was short lived.

Logan sighed "Well right now there is nothing we can do but wait right? At least not until this van stops moving." He said and the others made a sound of agreement.

Then Carlos asked the question that the others didn't want to ask or want to answer, "Do you think he's going to kill us?" Their innocent friend asked.

"No Carlos he's not going to kill us, this is if anything another attempt to ruin out careers that is going to back fire in the next hour or so." Kendall answered bravely but at the same time had a sinking feeling he could be wrong.

After about three and a half hours of driving the van finally came to a complete stop. The four of them froze. "What now?" James asked.

Kendall replied "Don't know." Then they heard the doors upfront open and slam shut making all four of them jump at the noise. Footsteps coming on both sides of then and then stopped right infront of the back door. Carlos whimpered.

"It's okay Los." Logan reassured but only did so to make his friend feel better because for once he didn't know.

Kendall and James held hands so tight they thought their circulation was going to be cut off any moment. Then the back doors flew open blinding them with the harsh sun light from the LA afternoon sun. Before any of them could do anything they were all yanked out of the van and brought to their feet and forced to walk. When their eyes adjusted to the light they saw they were being taken to a house. But it was also in the middle of nowhere so it was sort of like a cabin too. "What's the big idea Hawk?" Kendall asked as he was shoved roughly into the cabin/house.

"The big IDEA you little brat is that I'm going to make you and your awful friends pay for what you did to me."Hawk opened a door when they got to the second floor of the house and the other men pushed Kendall , Logan , James and Carlos inside. They boys turned around to face the men who were in the way of the door. "As you can see boys , I've had my friend take the window out of the wall and replace it with drywall and concert so you won't get out. And these beds is where you'll stay for the next LONG while." Hawk said gesturing to words the four beds lined up in a row.

"Oh yay? And how are you going to know we stay in our beds?" Kendall challanaged with a smirk on his face and Hawk gave a evil wicked smile. That smile made Kendalls smirk disappear and send cold chills up his spine.

"You'll find out soon enough." And with that he walked out of the room with the four big men in tow before slamming the door shut and locking them inside.

"Well this is just great!" Logan yelled throwing his hands up into the air before falling onto one of the beds.

"Are you going to challenge everything he says?" James asked his boyfriend who just gave him a look that said 'what the hell do you think?' James rolled his eyes and say down on one of the beds in the middle and Kendall joined him shortly after. He put his head on James' shoulder and gave a sad sigh.

Then an idea hit Logan "We still have our cell phones right ?" Then everyone else got the same idea. But as soon as they all whipped out their phones the door was quickly unlocked ad the five men came in.

"Take their cell phones men, I almost forgot. Can't have you calling for help now can we ?" Hawk asks in a mocking tone ask the four large men took all their phones away and anything else they might have on them. "Good night boys." Hawk said to them before laughing and leaving the room with the four men and their cell phones then locking the door back up.

"Well that blows." Kendall commented and fell back on the bed with a soft thud. Logan smacked his forehead. James just sighed some more and Carlos got onto the last bed ad curled up into a ball.

"We should have called someone when we had the chance." James said.

"Yeah well we didn't and there is nothing we can do now." Logan said sitting back down in his bed.

All four boys went to sleep a few hours later that night hoping that it was just a dream that they would wake up from. But little do they know that a nightmare is around the corner because the worst is yet to come.

Authors note: Thank you so much to everyone who reviews my stories you guys are all amazing a deserve an award. Hope you liked it more to come :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning all four BTR boys woke up in that same dull grey colour room and let out a groan of dissapointment. It wasn't a dream what happened yesterday was real. "I was really hopping it would be a bad dream." Carlos whined from his bed.

"I think we all hoped that buddy." Kendall said while running a hand threw his hair and whipping the sleep from his eyes.

"How long do you think e going to keep us this time?" James wondered out loud while fixing his bed head. Logan just shook his head while Carlos and Kendall just shrugged their shoulders. They had no idea. Another hour or two past before they heard anything come their way. The sound of a lock being undone came from the other side of the door and all four boys got to their feet. Hawk came in with only two of the four men that he had helping him and grined at the boys. They all gave a simultaneous gulp of fear knowing whatever Hawk had planed he was going to start now.

"Hmmm... Who to start with ? The oldest?" He said pointing to Carlos who flinched. "Or the youngest?" He said again turning to Kendall. Kendall would never say it out load but he was actually really scared at this moment in time but he kept his poker face on.

When Hawk said the word 'youngest' James felt his over protectiveness for his boyfriend kick in. No one laid a hand on his beautiful green eyed blonde. No one.

Hawk stood there for about a minute or two deciding who he should start with before finally coming to a finale concultion. He smirked, "I think we'll start with the youngest. Matt go get him." Hawk commanded and the one called Matt went over to take Kendall away. But before he got there James stepped infront of him and shoved him away from his blonde. When Matt recovered he swung his fist ad it collided with James' right cheek knocking him to the floor.

"James!" Kendall yelled an was going to see if his boyfriend was okay but was stopped by Matt who grabbed him by his arms and hauled him out of the room. "No! Let me go!"

Carlos and Logan were about to help when the other guy got in the way. They both stopped in their tracks and watched as their blonde noble leader was taken away from them.

When Kendall and Matt were out of the room Hawk gave a maniacal laugh. "Come on Dan we have work to do." He called to the other guy now known as Dan. He turned and left out the door, Hawk slamming it shut before relocking it.

James got up off the ground now fully recovered from the blow and ran to the door. "Kendall!" He yelled while also banging on the door. "No give him back!" At that moment James wanted to cry. He wanted to cry and beat Hawk up into a mushy pulp on the floor. He gave the door one more hard kick before sitting back down on his bed knowing there was nothing he could do. Logan and Carlos came over and sat in both sides of him rubbing circles in his back.

"I'm sure Kendall will be just fine James . It's HAWK we're talking about." Logan said to his friend and for a moment James felt better. Just for a moment.

Meanwhile with Kendall , Matt , Dan and Hawk. Kendall was thrown into a bedroom and banged into the bed. He winced at the slight pain he felt in his hip. Hawk laughed, "You think THAT hurt? Boy aren't you in for a world of pain." He said and Kendall was confused for a moment but when he turned to face his capture he was blind sighted with a punch to the face knocking him on the bed. "Man that felt good." Hawk added.

Kendall got up again only to be hit with another blow. After about twenty minutes Hawk left the beating to the men he hired and just watched with sick pleasure. Matt and Dan are ex-bodybuilders and they were in jail on assault with a deadly weapon charges.

With each blow Kendall let out a screams of pain and yells for help and asking them to stop but they didn't and help never came. He tried to fight back but they were just too big and too strong for him and he was going to lose.

Matt knocked Kendall to the ground and kicked him in the ribs. And that's when it happened.

CRACK!

"AHHHH! FUCK!" Kendall yelled at the sound and pain of one of his ribs giving way and breaking in his chest. A small amount of blood came up and he spit it out of his mouth onto the floor.

"Alright boys that should do for now." Hawk said calling Matt and Dan off. "For now anyway."

Kendall just laid on the cold floor unable to move. The pain was so bad he thought he was going to pass out. But such things didn't happen. Matt came over and picked him up bridal style and Kendall let out another yell of pain from being moved. He felt tears prick at his eyes but he blinked them away.

It was then he passed out.

James, Logan and Carlos jumped at the sound of an unlocking lock and waited with baited breath. What they saw made their jaws hit the floor and made James ready for his first assault charge.

Kendall was beaten black and blue. The very sight made James' blood run cold but boil with fire at the same time. James was ready to kill.

Matt laid Kendall down on his bed before leaving the room.

"You're next." Hawk said pointing to Logan who wanted to piss himself. Then he door was locked again and there was nothing they could do.

James put his anger aside for the moment to focus on Kendall. He needs him now more then ever.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom this just isn't fair something needs to be done!" Katie said for the tenth time that morning and Mrs. Knight had finally had enough. She put the dishes down in the sink and turned to her preteen daughter with a stern look on her face.

"Katie! I've already told you, the police said there is nothing they can do until the boys are missing for fourty eight hours or longer. Until then they can't help us." Mrs. Knight told Katie who was getting impatient. She wanted to know where her big brother and his friends went. It's been over almost a day since they last seen the guys and they haven't heard anything.

Katie and both tried calling their phones but only got the voicemail. When they texted they got no reply. The boys left a note for the both of them saying that they went to the park. The girls got the note when they got home around four and the boys never came home for dinner and they weren't in their beds last night or this morning.

So Mrs. Knight called the police.

They had asked her how long the boys were missing and she told them she guessed about a day or so. They told her in order to file a missing persons report the person or people in question had to be missing for fourty eight hours or longer. Until then there is nothing the LAPD can do.

The worst part is Katie and Mrs. Knight can't do anything either. Their going to have to wait another day. But they both fear with dread deep in their hearts that something bad could happen in that amount of time.

Knowing she had to let it go, Katie let out a huff of air before going to her room and go on her computer. Just because there was nothing she could do didn't mean she had to like it.

Meanwhile with the boys of BTR, Kendall was still out cold with James running his fingers through his soft blonde hair. The more James looked at Kendall the madder he got. No one could hurt his lovely blonde and get away with it. Next time he sees Hawk and those ass-holes that caused Kendall so much pain he had to pass out, he's going to bring all hell down on them.

Carlos on the other side of the room gave a sigh of boredom. Then he felt his stomach growl with hunger pain. "Man I'm hungry. You think he'll feed us soon?"

Logan turned to him and gave him a 'really?' look before saying "Carlos the man had people beat Kendall up until he passed out. I don't think he's feeding us any time soon."

Carlos only frowned at that response. He was use to eating whenever he got hungry not having to wait until someone decided it was time for you to eat. He have another sigh and laced his fingers together before placing them in his lap.

The room went silent until Kendall started to wake up with a noise of pain when he moved. When he turned over to face James he made a hissing sound out of pain. "Hey." He said with a small smile to James who smiled back at him.

"Hey yourself. How you feeling?"

Kendall lightly shrugged his shoulders, "Okay I guess. But my ribs hurt like hell. I think they broke one."

When James heard tht he had to hold back his anger and just be concerned for Kendall's well being. He was SO going to cause Hawk and those guys some harm.

About ten minutes later the door was being unlocked and Hawk came in with Matt and Dan. He smirked, "Your turn Logan."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Im so flipping sorry about not updating but I got really super busy. But I guess that's life then the Internet stopped working and I was sad. But now I'm back hope you like it :)

Hawk stood in the doorway for a moment thinking before he spoke. "You're next Logan." He said with a evil smirk that sent ice cold terror through Logans veins. His heart started to race as Matt came over towards him and Logan backed up.

James felt a surge of anger run through him with a hint of adrenaline. First they hurt HIS boyfriends now they want to hurt one of his best friends! "Shit stops now!" James yelled as he went to tackle Matt but Dan got in the way and got him in a head lock. "Let go of me you ass piece!" James souted the grip on him not letting up.

"James!" Logan yelled and when he was caught off guard Matt huired over and threw him over his big meaty shoulder. "Put me down! Help me someone !" Logan yelled and as Carlos got up to help his friend Matt just pushed him away like he was an annoying little fly in his thinking space.

"You wanna have it your way? Fine . We'll take them both that'll take less time." Hawk said and Dan started to haul James away with him, Matt and Logan in tow. When all four guys were out of the room Hawk slammed the door making both Kendall and Carlos wince at the noise.

It was silent for a moment before Carlos said "I think he has a thing for slamming doors." Kendall only rolled his eyes at that.

Meanwhile with James and Logan they were thrown into the same room that Kendall was beat in. Unbenounced to them they were going to face the very same fate or maybe even worse.

They were beaten like Kendall not given a fair chance to fight back but they were my beat with fists they were beat with wooden baseball bats.

The first blow to the back of James knee sent him falling to the floor. "How DARE you try to interfere with what I have planned you stupid piece of shit!" Hawk yelled and swung again and hit James in the lower backing getting a cry of pain as a answer.

Logan didn't get it as bad but Matt was kicking him while he was down and Dan guarded the door and watched with an intense stare.

"STOP IT PLEASE!" Logan yelled out as he felt something inside him crack and possiblely break. Blood came out his mouth and he spit it on the ground.

"LOGAN! " James screamed and tried to get up but was knocked back down by Hawks bat.

James rolled onto his back to look up at the ceiling before the bat came down on him and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Sorry the last chapter was short but I'll make up for it with a double update ! This one should be longer.

"Okay so can you give me a clear description of the boys?" The police officer asked as he took down notes about the guys. Mrs. Knight who has tears in her eyes, wiped them away and cleared her throat.

"Well there's four of them. My son Kendall Knight is sixteen years old, blonde hair, green eyes and is around five foot eleven." Mrs. Knight said as a tear escaped her eye. " The next one is James Diamond he is seventeen years old, chest nut hair and hazel green eyes and he's six foot one. Then Carlos Garcia is seventeen and he has short black hair and brown eyes and he's five foot eight or nine. Last is Logan Mitchell he's seventeen as well and has black spiked hair and dark brown eyes, he's five foot ten." Mrs . Knight chocked out the last part before trying to regain herself again.

The police officer, officer Grims wrote down everything she said. "Thank you Mrs. Knight this is very helpful. Just one more question, do you happen to know what they were wearing before they went missing?" Officer Grims asked looking up from his note pad.

Mrs. Knight sniffed, " Im sorry no I don't. They wouldn't leave the apartment in their pajamas but that's the last thing I saw them in." Her eyes watered again at the thought that only just two days ago that her boys were sitting here laughing and playing video games. And now they are apart of the LAPD's missing persons list.

"That's quiet alright Mrs. Knight thank you for your help and we will do everything we can." Officer Grims said with a light smile before picking up his stuff and leaving apartment 2J. When he was gone Mrs. Knight let it all out and cried her heart out into her hands. The only thing she can do is hope.

And right now she's hoping the boys are okay.

But back over with the boys James and Logan are being carried back into their sleeping area. When the door unlocked Carlos' head snapped up from staring at his hands in his lap. What he saw broke his heart, filled him with rage and sent dread down his spine all at the same time. James was passed over Matt's shoulder and was flung onto the second bed like he was a rag doll. A huge bruise on his left eye as black as cole in a fire place with dried blood on his ear.

Logan, who wasn't lucky enough to pass out was out on his bed by Dan. Logan looked awful and Carlos could tell. He wasn't a doctor but he could tell. Logan was as white as a sheet with a bruise as blue as the dark ocean waters. His eyes seemed hollow and scared and that scared Carlos to no end. Plus who knows what other injuries Logan has under his clothes.

"Guess who's next Carly baby?" Hawk teased and it irritated Carlos to no end. His blood started to boil with anger and he stood up from that bed and marched over towards Hawk.

"My. Name. Is. CARLOS!" Carlos seethed right before punching Hawk swuare in the face sending him stumbling back words holding his nose. When Hawk brought his hand away from his nose, his eyes narrowed and turned a dangerous shade of black. He looked up at Carlos who felt great for landing a blow on him but that small victory died with the murderus look in Hawks eyes.

"Matt, Dan bring Carlos to the room. You're going to pay for that you miserable little brat. You think your friends are hurt? You haven't seen anything yet." Hawk said deep in his voice and walked away to the other room as Matt and Dan went to take Carlos over to the other room.

Carlos put up a good fight as best he could but when he got to the next room his heart dropped when Dan left and went to get someone else.

"What are you doing ?" Carlos asked fear laced in his voice.

"You'll see and remember this is all because of you, you little brat!" Hawk shouted. A few minutes later Dan returned with one of Carlos' friends over his shoulder.

What happens next makes Carlos' heart almost stop in his chest.

Authors note: Dun nun naaa! Cliff hanger! Who did Dan bring in? Find out next time :)


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Thank you everyone for the reviews! One quick question though, Winterchild11 what does ACK mean? On with the story:)

Dan came into the room with Kendall slung over his shoulder and he tossed him on the bed like a book bag. Kendall gave out a small whine in protest of being put down so hard but his protest died in his thorat when Hawk handed Dan hand cuffs and came back over to him. Kendall tried to get away from him to no avail. Dan hand cuffed him to the head board before stepping back.

Hawk had a pleased look on his face as he observered Kendall on the bed, mind running wild with what he can do to the helpless teenager.

Carlos' heart started beating rapidly in his chest. What was Hawk planning to do? And why does he need Kendall to do it? "What do you think you're doing, why is he here?" Carlos questioned, he tried to go over to the bed but Matt was quicker and got a firm hold on him. "Let me go!"

"Carlos, Carlos sweet and innocent Carlos," Hawk began to mock. "He has to be here as part of you're punishment for hitting me." Hawk said as he made his way over to the bedrooms closet. He reached inside and pulled out an aluminum base ball bat. He held it in his hands for a minute before looking up to Carlos who had paled almost white as snow.

"B-but that will kill him." Carlos stammered out.

"Yes I supost it will. But I'm not going to use it. This time." Hawk said putting the bat back which made both Kendall and Carlos relax for a short moment but it wasn't a second later that Hawk pulled out the bat made of wood. "For now I'm just going to use this one." He said as he approached Kendall who laid helplessly on the bed.

His eyes teared up but he blinked them away, Kendall took a deep breath and said, "Carlos."

"Yeah?"

"If this kills me," Kendall swallowed hard "Tell James I love him." He whispered out but it was loud enough that everyone in the room heard. Even Hawk. He stopped in his tracks and just looked at Kendall for a moment. He was allowing what was said to sink in and when it did his blank expression turned to one of an evil smirk.

"Well, I had no idea you and Diamond were an item." Hawk mused.

Kendall felt dread seep into his heart and all parts of his body. So much that he almost felt numb. But he wasn't that lucky. "What of it ?" Kendall replied in a small voice.

"Now I have more ways to bring you two pain." Hawk whispered in Kendall's ear. Kendall's green eyes went wide with fear and regret. "But for now it's Carlos' turn. And remember this is all HIS fault." That was the last thing Hawk said before bringing the wooden bat down on Kendall's ribs. Kendall let out a cry so loud you could probably hear through sound proof walls.

"No! Stop it he's hurt!" Carlos yelled as he tried to free himself to help his friend but it was no use. Matt was just too strong.

Hawk then hit Kendall in the legs and arms. Each time receiving a cry of agoney from the blonde on the bed. Tears formed in Kendall's eyes and this time he didn't care he just let then roll. After about ten minutes Hawk let up on him and moved away from Kendall who was in a world of pain.

Kendall wanted nothing more then to be in the land of the unconsciousness but his request was denied. He had to lay there and feel the pain in his aching body. As if he had been run over by something an then have it back up on him.

Hawk made his way over to Carlos who had a mixture of emotions going through him at this moment in time. Worry for Kendall's well being, scared for his own, anger that he had to watch that happen and dread for the fact they might not get out of this with their lives. "Now it's time for you." And as quick as it was said Hawk swung the bat and hit Carlos square in the stomach knocking the wind out of him and him out of his dazed trance.

Carlos let out a groan as he tried to suck air back into his lungs. Hawk smashed the bat into his left knee making Carlos scream in pain. Hawk then threw the bat away ad just plainly punched Carlos in the face. "I hope you liked how it felt to punch me boy. Because it won't happen again." And with that he punched Carlos again in the face. When he was done he let Matt and Dan beat him up as they saw fit.

When Carlos was bruised, bloody and could hardly stand anymore, Hawk called them off and got then to take the boys back to their room. When they got there James and Logan were asleep on their beds. Carlos was placed on his and the same with Kendall.

Matt and Dan then hand cuffed each boy to their bed before leaving and locking the door.

Both Kendall and Carlos tried to sleep but the images of having to watch each other get beaten up and feel their own personal beatings forced them awake.


	8. Chapter 8

James woke up with a pounding in his head. When he moved slightly pain shot up his back and all through his body. He cracked his eyes open to the dim light of the room and as he started to wake up he looked around. First he looked to his left to see Logan sleeping, the bruise on his face turning a purplely yellow color. James raised his head to see Carlos just lying there awake staring at the ceiling. James took in his new appearance and felt his stomach twist with anger. Carlos was beaten pretty bad. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. "Hey Carlos, you alright?" James asked getting his friends attention.

Carlos tried to clear his throat, "Yeah I think I'm fine nothing's broken as near as I know. But I don't think Kendall's doing so hot." James felt his heart stop when Carlos mentioned Kendalls name. Sucking in a deep breath, James worked up the courage to face his lover.

When he turned over he felt his heart break inside his chest into a million pieces. Kendall is more bruised then James remembers seeing him last. His clothes are all messed up and torn and looked dirty. His blonde hair that is usually styled nice and neat is in a sweaty mess on his forehead. Over all he looks weak and broken. "Kendall, you awake babe?"

Kendall lifted his head to look at James and he almost gasped. Kendall's once bright green eyes that shone with fire and mischievousness, were now a dark green that seemed to hold no light. But when Kendall looked at James there was a spark of brightness but it faded. It looked like Kendall had been or was on the verge of crying because his eyes were pink and glossy.

To say that James was pissed and ready to be charged for murder for killing Hawk and his goons was an understatement. He wanted to rip them apart piece by piece. Make them feel the way they made James and them feel.

And at the same time James wanted to get up and hold Kendall in his arms.

"Yeah I'm awake." Kendall chocked out and it broke James' heart even more to hear Kendall like that. He sounded broken. And like he could use a drink of water, hell they all could!

"Good, how are you feeling?" James asked knowing it was probably a stupid question to ask but he wanted to hear Kendall say it.

Kendall chuckled lightly at his boyfriend, "Thats a stupid question James." He told James but continued " But thank you I'll be okay. Think they broke a rib or two though." Kendall told James who felt like he was going to punch the next person who even looked at Kendall the wrong way.

James offered a gentle smile to Kendall " It'll be okay, we will get out of this and when we do I'm kicking all of their asses." James said which made Kendall giggle a little bit. It warmed James' heart a little bit to see Kendall smile and hear him giggle. Reminds him that his blonde beauty isn't gone.

"Hehe ow!" Kendall said as he stopped laughing. "Yeah I think I have broken ribs it hurts to laugh."

Just like that th pit in James' stomach was back. How dare they hurt Kendall or any one of them. 'What did we do to deserve this ?' James thought as he worried over Kendall who was in a lot of pain. James was going to say something to comfort his blonde boyfriend, but the sweet remark died in his throat when he heard the door unlock and door open.

The very sight of Hawk made him want to hurl and punch walls all at the same time. What made it worse was that smug ass grin the motherfucker wore on his face the whole time, making James positively sick to his stomach. "Oh good, I see you two are awake." Hawk fake cooed to James and Kendall. Hawk entered the room more and Dan came in with one of the other guys they haven't met yet. He was tall muscler and lean, had deep brown hair the color of coffee and piercing blue eyes. His pale pink lips turned down in a frown but when he stepped into the room his eyes told a different story. James saw something shine in them and he hoped he was wrong with what he saw.

Hawk walked ove to Carlos and put a blind fold on him, "Hey what the hell?" Carlos protested.

"You saw the last one now its James' turn and this one is for his eyes only." Hawk said darky sending chills down all three boys' spines. Something wasn't right, James could feel it. Why wasn't Matt here, not that James was complaining but it was normally Dan and Matt not Dan and whoever this guy is.

Hawk walked over to Kendall's bed to check the hand cuffs before doing the same to James, making his a little more tighter. He stepped back and smiled evily at James who got a lump in his thorat. "This here is Zach," Hawk said motioning over to the other guy in the room. "And he's going to help with today's punishment."

James snorted, "Why, does Matt have the day off?"

" No he's just downstairs. But I do need Zach for something Matt wasn't convicted of." Hawk said leaning against the pale grey wall.

James was almost afraid to ask but he had to know, so like an idiot he asked " Oh and what would that be?"

Hawks smile turn devilish, "Rape." And as the single word was said you could hear a pin drop in that room. Carlos' mouth was agap slightly, James and Kendall both had paled. James thought he was going to be sick and so did Kendall who, not by his own will, let out a small whimper.

Zach walked into the room and Dan stood in the doorway facing away from the boys. He might be beating them up but that doesn't mean he wants to see what's about to happen.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" James yelled out at the top of his lungs.

Hawk pushed himself off the wall and went right over to James, took his face in one hand and made the teen look at him. His eyes were dark and cold with no sign of life or mercy. "Because you fucking brats RUINED my life! Most of all your fucking boyfriend!" Hawk seethed and James paled some more. How dd he know they were dating?

"How do you-"

"I told him by mistake." Kendall interrupted.

"Why ?" James asked.

"Because I thought I was going to die in that room and I wanted Carlos to tell you I loved you." Kendall said, the last part coming out more as a sob.

James' eyes began to water up with tears. Kendall thought he was going to die? And he wanted Carlos to let him know that he loved him.

"Yeah yeah enough of this gooey shit. " Hawk said ruining the little moment. Then he pulled out a knife ad held it to James' thorat. "You'll watch or I'll kill you. And Kendall will still be raped and I'll kill him after." Hawk threatened and James turned fully on his side.

He didn't want to watch but he had too. For his life and for Kendall's.

Authors note: Wow that was intense. Next chapter is when it all goes down. Hope you like it :) Until next time !


	9. Chapter 9

Kendall screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt the lower half of his body be ripped in half. Pain like white hot fire shot up his back and made his legs dull and numb. He pulled at the hand cuffs and they cut into his pale flesh, causing crimson almost black blood to roll down his arms and drip onto the bed an in his sunshine coloured hair. The grip on his hip was so strong Kendall knew there would be bruises afterwards. But the pain in his lower back was the absolute worse. Whenever Zach would jerk forward, pain was radiating up his spine and got worse with each thrust.

The jerking an moving made more pain because he had a rib or two broken and every movement made his side flare up in pain. His bright green eyes that have now dulled with all the abuse he has gotten started to fill up with fat tears of pain. At some point Kendall just let them start rolling down his face. His screams and pleas for help echoed in the room but there was no one to answer the cries.

Worse of it all James was right there and had to watch helplessly as his angel was being violated. He felt disgusted and ashamed. There was nothing he could do but watch and it killed him. Every now and again James would look away to look at Hawk who was watching the same thing with eyes of satisfaction.

Sick freak.

And every time Hawk felt James' eyes in him he would bring his attention back to the brunett and firmly hold the knife in place.

Then after just only five minutes of watching his blonde love suffer James came up with an idea. It was risky and may not work but it was worth a try. He flashed his golden hazel eyes up to Hawk for a quick second to make sure he wasn't paying James any mind and sure enough he wasn't. The blade on his neck was loose and James took action.

Silently James tested how loose the cuffs on his wrists were. He could get out of them, but he'd have to dislocate his thumb to do so. With one more glance to Kendall he knew he had to do it and end his boyfriends pain. So with all his strength put into one arm James pulled as hard an as quietly as he could; not that it mattered he was sure you couldn't hear a thing over Kendall's screams of pain. With another hard pull he felt and heard a small 'crack!' Sound. James paused to see if anyone else had heard the crack too. And no one did. Thank god.

The pain in he hand shot up his arm but he ignored it for now. When his left hand was free he swiftly punched Hawk in the guts got up and knocked him to the ground. When Hawk fell the knife left his hand and James got a hold of it. He went right over to Zach and held it to his throat and said "Get the fuck off my boyfriend." And punched him square in the face.

Zach pulled out of Kendall roughly making him wince. James threw Zach off the bed and quickly pulled Kendall's boxers back up to cover him. "Hold tight babe I've got you." James said and pecked Kendall's forehead. When James turned around Dan was right there and out of pure rage and in the spur of the moment James stabbed him and pushed him back until he met the wall. James pulled the knife out of Dans abdomen and Dan fell to the floor bleeding profusely. "Don't fuck with me or my boyfriend and friends bitches."

James then turned his attention back to Hawk who was now on his feet. For a brief moment James' eyes met Kendall's and he looked scared and that made James feel bad. "Don't look babe, this could get ugly."

Meanwhile Mrs. Knight ad Katie were just eating dinner and watching one of their favourite TV shows together when the phone started to ring.

Mrs. Knight snatched up the phone and saw it was the LAPD. She answered, "Hello?"

"Yes, is this Mrs. Knight? This is officer Grims calling about the where snouts of her son and his friends."

"Speaking, please tell you found them." She asked with hope in her voice.

"Well we have traced their cell phones and are on the way to that location as we speak. Just thought you'd like to know." Officer Grims told her.

Mrs. Knight felt hope well up inside of her but she wouldn't get her hopes up. Just because they traced their cell phones doesn't mean the boys would be with them. "Yes of course thank you. Please call if and when you find them."

"Will do ma'am." And the Grims hung up the phone and so did Mrs. Knight. She turned to Katie who had a frown on her face and giant brown eyes on her mom that looked like they could fill with tears at any minute.

She had to explain to Katie that they have only just traced the boys cell phones and are going to that very location as they speak. Katie wasn't happy but she was hoping the guys would be found today or so. She missed them like mad and wondered how they were doing. Her biggest prayer was that when the boys were found they were found alive and okay.

Back with the guys, James held onto the knife for dear life and was just waiting for Hawk to make a move. When he finally did James tackled him to the floor and they wrestled violently with one another. "I'll kill you boy! You hear me, I will kill you!" Hawk said with venom in his voice. "Then I'll kill your friends and stupid little boyfriend too."

"Come on James ou can take him!" Carlos cheered from his bed.

Logan finally woke up and saw the scene on the floor and was immediately dumbfounded. "What the hell did I miss?"

"Logan's awake! About damn time dude you were out cold." Carlos retorted.

James finally got the upper hand and smashed Hawks face into the floor until he was knocked uncouncsious. When he was out like a light James grabbed his keys for the guys hand cuffs. He made his way to unlock Carlos, Logan and lastly Kendall. He noticed that Zach wasn't in the room any more.

Good riddance.

Once Kendall was free he pulled his pants up and winced before wrapping his arms around James and cried into the crook of his neck. James let him because he knew he needed it.

It wasn't that much longer until the guys heard the front door downstairs burst open. Someone yelled 'Freeze!' And a minute later huired footsteps came up the stairs and came into the room. "Freeze nobody move!" A police officer said and all four boys felt relief wash over them. "You boys alright?"

They all nodded and the officer called for some medics.

The boys got safely taken to the hospital for treatment. The nightmare was finally over.

Or so they thought.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day all four boys were still in the hospital. They were all doing well at recovering from their major injuries. James had a cast on his left thumb from where he broke it to take the hand cuffs off. He was wrapped up in some gauze like the others were. But it was his boyfriend who had the worst injuries out of the four.

Kendall had four broken ribs that if not treated when they were could have punctured his lung. Just to be on the safe side the doctors triple checked to make sure nothing like that happened an put Kendall on a breathing mask for the first night.

Carlos only had cuts and bruises that weren't that serious but they kept him over night to be on the safe side.

Logan had one fractured rib and his organs were damaged slightly. But nothing that was life threatening. Which he was very happy to hear.

All four boys were happy to finally get a full nights rest without the worry of having someone come in and beat them to death. When they got the hospital that night Mrs. Knight and Katie were there waiting for them. As soon as the doctors were done doing what they do best, they were aloud in the room that the boys shared ad showered them with love and affection. They all played up the act that they were okay just being strong for the girls as to not worry the day lights out of them. But Mrs. Knight knew better because she raised these boys as they broke down to tell her and Katie everything.

Kendall left out the part of getting raped. He didn't want Katie to know so he told his mom he had something else to tell her later in private. She smiled at him and stroked his blonde hair lovingly.

After about two more days in hospital the doctors deemed them ready to go home but told them absolutely NO rough housing or physical activity for the next six weeks. To that they sort of groaned but it was a fair price to pay for their freedom back. So that takes us to this evening. Kendall, James , Carlos and Logan were laying around on their highlighter orange couch resting and relaxing trying to listen to the doctors orders. They were mostly for Kendall though. Seeing as his ribs were doing well but he needed to take it way easy or he'd hurt himself.

So the guys were just watching a movie, when there came a rapid knock on the door. Mrs. Knight, who was just checking her Facebook at the kitchen table, got up and answered the door. She was shocked to see that it was Officer Grims standing there. His facial expression was striaght and firm as to not give anything away. "Officer Grims, hello. What a lovely surprise."

The police officer gave out a sad sigh when she said that and she frowned. What could be wrong? " I'm looking for a one James Diamond." He said firmly.

frowned some more. What did he want with James ? "James is right over there why?" She asked sounding very confused.

"May I come in?" He asked and she stepped aside. He walked over to the couch where all four boys were sitting. He cleared his throat to get their attention and they're heads snapped in his direction. "Which one of you is James Diamond?"

James stood up and faced the police officer. "That would be me sir." And before James could think Officer Grims stepped over to him, turned him around and slapped hand cuffs on his wrists behind his back. "Hey! What the hell gives?"

"Yes what is going on her officer Grims?" Mrs. Knight asked anger thick in her voice and her brown eyes shone with a blaze of fury.

"Mr. Diamond here is being charged with three counts of assault and one count of attempted murder." Officer Grims said not sounding too pleased about doing so.

"What!" Everyone in the room yelled in unison.

James felt his insides twist with something he'd never felt before. It made him feel sick. If he'd a known that this was going to happen and he was going to get charged with a felony charge he would have made it worth his while ad killed all three men. Well in a way he almost killed one of them but it's not the same thing.

Officer Grims took a deep breath, " You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney if you can not afford one the court will assign one to you." Grims said as he read off James his rights. He pulled James out of his thoughts and started walking him out of the apartment to his cruiser. James wanted to cry but held it in. He would not let something like this get to him. Maybe he won't get charged so bad? He is technically still a minor. He held onto that light piece of hope as he was taken down town for processing.

Back at the apartment, everyone was at a loss for what had just happened. They were shocked, a little confused and mad even.

"What just happened?!" Kendall asked out loud. And everyone in the room was thinking the same thing but couldn't give an answer.

But one thing was for curtain, Kendall thought to himself. If Hawk wants to play dirty like that and charge HIS boyfriend for protecting himself and his friends, then he was in for it.

Big time.


	11. Chapter 11

James and Officer Grims walked silently through the halls and lobby of the Palm Woods, where everyone was looking at James in a state of shock, confusion, worry and if you counted Jett ( Which James didn't) even smug. That made James upset but he shoved it down low inside him for now . Right now he wanted answers as to why this is even happening to him in the first place. When they got outside, officer Grims opened the back door to his police cruiser and guided James inside before closing it behind him. He got into the drivers seat and backed out of the parking lot and started towards the station.

"What the hell is going on here?" James asked breaking the eery silence between them.

Officer Grims sighed before answering his question. " James, the guys that took you an your friends captive have issued for you to be arrested for bring them bodily harm."

"But they were going to kill us!" James shouted not caring if he let his rage out at this point. Hawk is the biggest piss off in his life right now that it's not funny.

"I know." Grims said. "But they are also being charged and even though they filed against you, you might just not go to jail. You're still a minor after all."

Hearing that put James at ease a little bit. But not fully. "So why are you taking me down town?"

"You still have to get a mug shot, and Crimnal record made if you don't already have one. Finger prints, stay in a holding cell, get a court date all that fun stuff." The police officer said as he pulled into the station.

Well that's just great, James thought to himself. Now, weather or not he gets charged with the so called 'crimes' but now he'll have a crimnal record to follow him around for the rest of his life. He was then lead into the building by officer Grims and was told to stand in the waiting line. There were three other people in front of him. The first one looked high on something, James had no idea what. The second looked like a hobo. And the last one right in front of James looked like he would snap any minute and kill someone.

James didn't belong here. He also shouldn't have to BE here. James held into the fact that he's innocent until proven guilty.

After what seemed like forever, it was finally James' turn. He walked over to where he was suppost to have his mug shot picture taken. The women behind the desk told him to stand on the yellow line, look striaght ahead, and not to smile. Not that James wanted to smile anyway, what sick fuck would?

After the picture was taken, another officer came over and took James to another room. He got James to give him his finger prints and James was also padded down to make sure he had no weapons on him.

When that was done the officer removed James' hand cuffs and places him in a holding cell. He told James that he would let him know in a few hours if he would make bail.

James sat down on the cold wooden bench in the small holding cell and put his face in his hands. What was he going to do if he didn't make bail? No one could save him from jail/prison if he didn't. Unless he didn't get convicted he was SO screwed.

This day couldn't get any worse.

James looked up at the sound of the cell door being opened. Great someone was going to stay with while he was here. But when he saw who it was, he paled and was filled with rage all at the same time, his hazel eyes blazing with anger for the other inmate.

Of all the people, it had to be him.


	12. Chapter 12

James' face twisted into a sour scowl at the very sight of Zach. Memories of what the bastard did to his wonderful boyfriend coming back in the frot of his mind, his blood started to boil, hands clench into fists and eyes darken with murderus hate. The police officer sat Zach down across from James on the opposite bench and told the boys to behave themselfs or else. As soon as the officer was gone and locked the door behind him, James put his glare on Zach hoping to make him uneasy.

Zach looked over to James and smirked. SMIRKED. That made James grit his teeth so hard he thought he might need to see a dentist when he was done here. "Hey there James long time no see." Zach said in a mocking manner which only made James more mad.

"I have nothing to say to you." James replied in a dark tone.

"How's that cute little boyfriend of yours, Kendall right?"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TALK ABOUT HIM!" James raged. How DARE this pervert who violated his boyfriend talk about him in James' presents. The only thing that would have made James hate Zach more over the whole thing is if he took Kendalls virginity. But James got that honour a long time ago.

"Oh did I hit a nerve?" Zach teased knowing very well what he was doing.

"I'll hit more then a nerve in you if you don't shut the fuck up." James threatened, getting his fists ready for a fight.

Zach didn't say anything for about a minute before getting a smug as grin on his face that looked evil and James didn't like it not one bit. " you know," Zach started, " I really miss him. And that tight perfect ass of his. Once I'm out of here I'll find him and make him leave you for me, because I'm obviously the better lay."

And once those words left Zachs lips, James felt something inside of him snap right in half. "GOD DAMN IT!" He yelled and made his way over to Zach and before the other boy could defend himself James punched him in the face and threw him to the ground. James pinned him down and punched him again before wrapping his hands around Zachs throat and started choking him.

Zach tried fruitlessly to prey James' hands off of him to no avail. He felt his air coming in short breaths and stars dances over his eyes before he passed out and everything went black.

When Zach passed out James let up on his throat. The last thig he needs right now is a murder charge. He picked Zach up and laid him on the bench facing the wall to look like he was just sleeping. James knows he didn't kill he could still feel his pulse. But damn if it didn't feel good to do that.

An hour or so later officer Grims came in. "James Diamond, you made bail. Posted and two thousand dollars. Would you like to make a phone call?"

"Yes please." James said useing his manners. He got up and followed Grims to the phone booth and he first called Kendall to let him know that he made bail and how much it cost. Kendall told him that he would call Gustavo and Kelly so they could pay it. They said their I love you's and good byes before James was taken back to the holding cell.

Half an hour later a different police officer came back. "James Diamond your bail has been paid. We need you to do some paper work an you can go." James nodded and followed the officer. After he was done with the gruelling amount of paper work he went striaght outside to be greeted by everyone.

"James!" Kendall yelled as started to run towards him with a huge smile on his face.

"Kendall !" James yelled back and ran towards Kendall until they came into an imbrace. Kendall wrapped his arms around James' neck and then jumped to put his legs around his waist. James kissed Kendall with all the love, possessiveness, protection, caringness, and passion he could muster up. They were so close to each other they could feel each others heart pounding in the others rib cage.

They heard a loud "Awwwe!" That broke them apart and blushed lightly. James let Kendall down and held his hand as they walked back over tithe others.

"So KAMES," Gustavo started " Everything is going to be alright now. The charges were dropped all except for that attempted murder charge but don't worry to much about that you're still a minor so that should save you."

"When's your court date?" Kendall asked.

James took out a small piece of paper from his back pocket and opened it up. "A week from today."

Everyone nodded and went home wishing James the best for when the time came.

For once, everything is coming together after the kidnapping. James just had to show up to court in time and things would be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

But of course be it as it may luck just wasn't on James' side. Well not tonight at least. It's the night before James has to go to court and he can't get an ounce of sleep. James laid there staring up at his ceiling wide awake in the cool darkness of his shared bedroom with Kendall. He let out a sigh and got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen feeling a little hungry. James quietly tip toed out of the room so he wouldn't wake his sleeping boyfriend. Once he had the door closed, he quietly made his way to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

In the kitchen he went to the fridge and took out a bowl of grapes and ate away at them thinking about how tomorrow might go. Gustavo told him that since he is a minor there is a huge chance that he might not go to jail. But since the charge he's facing is for attempted murder it might take some convincing of the judge and jury.

The very thought of losing his case and going to jail for atleast of ten years put a knot in James' stomach and ended his apatite. Putting the grapes back he stretched but still didn't feel tired. James shook it off as he was a bundle if nerves because of tomorrow. He made his way back to the bedroom and just as he was going to lay down on his bed a voice broke the silence. "James? Is that you?" Kendall called quietly from his bed in a groggy voice before yawning.

"Yeah, did I wake you babe?" James asked mentally cursing himself for waking Kendall up.

"No, but I did hear you come back in and just wanted to know if it was you. I woke up myself, why aren't you sleeping?" Kendall asked sounding a little more awake.

James let out a sigh, " I can't sleep I think I'm too nervous about this."

"It's okay to be nervous James."

"Yeah I know but I need to sleep too. I just can't relax." James muttered and Kendall put on a smirk in the dark that James couldn't see. Kendall got up from his bed and found his way to James and sat beside him.

"Maybe I can help you relax." Kendall said suggestively and James felt his pajama pants grow to tight. Kendall leaned forward and kissed James' neck making James moan lightly and craned his neck so his boyfriend could get better access.

Kendall then slowly kissed down James' body, happy that his boyfriend decided to sleep without a shirt tonight, until he got to the elastic of James' pajama pants. He pulled them down along with his boxers and took James' member in his hand just so he could find it in the dark. Kendall gave a teasing lick before taking James' member into his mouth.

James gave out a loud moan deep in his throat and curled his fingers in the back of Kendall's soft blonde hair as he moved up and down on him. James felt all the tension in his body slip away as he focused on the pleasure he was receiving. He bucked up slightly and heard a small gag sound. He knew it wasn't funny to choke Kendall with his member down his throat but James couldn't help the smile that came to his lips at the sound his blonde let out. "Ngh, so close babe get ready."

Kendall hummed and went down on him and James kept him there as he came hard down Kendall's throat. Panting, he let go of Kendall's hair ad he came up with a pop. Kendall then found James' face and gave him a kiss on the lips. James tasted himself on his lips and moaned. When Kendall pulled away he asked "Tired yet?"

James shooke his head but then remembered Kendall couldn't see him in the dark. "No not really."

Kendall smirked, "Wanna have more fun?"

James laughed lightly, "Sure if you're up for it." He then gasped when Kendall gripped him.

"Oh but I think you are."

James gave a growl, "Hands and knees mister." He commanded and Kendall did as he was told taking his clothes off in the process. James removed the rest of his ad got on the bed behind his lover. He put three fingers to Kendall's mouth. "Suck." And Kendall complied. When James deemed them ready he with drew them and slowly stretched Kendall one by one.

Kendall hissed at the feeling but soon got use to it each time. He let out a whimper when James took his fingers out and felt empty. He hated that feeling.

James then found his night side dresser and opened the top drawer to pull out a thing of lube. He squeezed out a generous amount before putting it on his member. Once he was ready he slowly slide inside of Kendall who hissed a little bit but was fine. Once James was fully inside, he wanted for Kendall to adjust.

"Move." Kendall moaned and that was all James needed. He pulled back and snapped his hips forward hitting Kendall's prostate. Then he lost control and just pounded in him. Kendall felt like he was on cloud nine. He buried his face in the pillow so he wouldn't wake anyone with his screams of pleasure.

James wrapped a hand around Kendall's member and pumped him in time with his thrusts and shortly after they came together with a cry of the others name. After he rode out his orgasm James pulled out and laid down beside Kendall so he could pull him into his chest to cuddle his lover. "Night Kenny." James said kissing his blonde hair.

"G'night James love you."

"Love you too." Was the last thig he said before he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning however didn't go so smoothly. James was woken up by Kendall who told him that it was eleven and that he had to get ready now. With lightning speed James raced out of bed and into the shower only to find that there was no more hot water. So he took a quick cold shower and put his pjs back in to eat quickly eat breakfast. Which he nearly choked on because he was eating so fast. Then he raced to put on his suit and tie, to find a hole in his white dress shirt so he had to go with his black one. Going the ought his closet he couldn't find his other dress shoe. "Ugh where is it?"

"What?" Kendall asked fully dressed.

"My other dress shoe."

Kendall looked in the closet and pulled it out from under a sweater that was on the floor. James smiled and put it on. "What would I do with out you?"

"You wounder have your other shoe." Kendall said with small amusement in his voice to which James rolled his eyes.

The way to the courthouse went off with out a hitch and they got there just in time. James and them went in and he sat down by his lawyer, (Gustavo had a friend who owed him a favor.) and felt his stomach twist. Few minutes later the guy sewing him came in. James' eyes went wide.

It was Dan.

Who was with his own lawyer, probably given to him by Hawk. The bastard. James grit his teeth at the thought of that man.

The judge came in and everyone rose from there seats until they were aloud to sit again. The judge, a skinny man who looked to be in his late forties cleared his throat. "The case of Dainal Waters against James Diamond is now in order. You may all be seated."

With that everyone sat down. Now the fun can begin.


	14. Chapter 14

The judge got ready to start the trial as he got himself situated before landing his dark coffee eyes on James' frame in the defendant chair. James felt his blood run cold and hair stand in it's edge when the judge looked at him like he was a cold blooded killer that didn't get to finish the job. But James in some ways wished he did kill Dan. Just because of what he put him and his friends through. Then again there might be a higher chance of him going to jail if he did kill Dan. He'd never see Kendall or the guys along with Mrs. Knight, Katie, Kelly and Gustaveo again. Okay maybe the last one wouldn't be so bad but still. It would kill James in the inside.

"James Diamond, put your right hand over your heart and repeat after me." James stood up and did just that. " I James Diamond promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth right here in this court of law." The judge said.

James took a deep breath and cleared his voice, " I James Diamond promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth right here in this court of law." When he was done the judge let him sit back down.

For the first few minutes of court the prosecutor went on and on about how James had planned out this big schema to kill Dan for the longest time. This really pissed James off, he was kidnaped for petes sakes! How could he plan to do that? And at the same moment James thought that his defence attorney stood up to call an objection to make that very point.

The judge allowed him to explain himself and his lawyer, Mr. Walker told the whole story of what happened to James and his friends and how he came into contact with Daniel Waters in the first place.

When he start the judge looked a little annoyed like this whole thing was a huge waste of his time. But a Walker got on a roll and to the point of the story, his eyes softened and turned to ones of pity for James instead of hate for a almost murderer, they were pity for an emotionally scared victim.

"I'd like to call James Diamond to the stand." His lawyer said and James walked over and sat down. "Now Mr. Diamond can you please tell me and the ladies and gentlemen of the jury how you had met Mr. Waters."

"Yes, I met him a few weeks ago when him and four other men kidnaped me and my friends out of the Palm Woods park." James said firmly not forgetting anything.

"And why did he kidnap you?"

"Because he was hired to."

"By who ?"

"Gordon Hawk." James said and the room went deadly quiet you could hear a pin drop if there was one to drop.

"And you and your friends have had problems with Mr. Hawk in the past years?" Mr. Walker asked.

"Yes sir, that is correct."

"And why is that?"

"Because the band we're in Big Time Rush, is a very successful band that belongs to Rocque Records which is run by my boss Gustaveo Rocque. Hawk and him have been in a war over who has the better music for many years now." James explained.

Mr. Walker mused over this for a moment, they had actually gone over what to say in the past few days so he was acting like this was something new. "And Hawk has kidnaped you before?"

"Yes."

"Only this time was way worse. "

"Yes."

"How?"

James looked over to Dan who looked as pale as a ghost. 'Take that you fucker.' James thought to himself. "This time he hired four men, Mr. Waters being one of them. They took us to a house in the middle of nowhere and beat us to near death. They tired mental and psychological abuse as well but it didn't get to us."

"What was the worse part?"

James had to ball his hands into fists and take a deep breath, "When they made me watch my boyfriend get rapped." When that was said there were some gasps in the room.

"Objection your honor this has nothing to do with the task at hand." Dans lawyer said.

James' lawyer however was giving him the stink eye. "Objection out ruled, countinue James." The judge said.

Mr. Walker cleared his voice, "You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Is he here now?"

"Yes."

"What's his name?"

James paused for a moment to look at Kendall for the okay to say that it's him. Kendall only smiled and nodded at him. "Kendall Knight."

"And you say that Mr. Waters raped him infront of you?"

"No, Mr. Waters stood by the door while it happened. Another man did that to Kendall." James feeling his blood pressure rise.

"Who did it?"

"His name is Zach. "

"Zach..." egged on.

"I don't know his last name, but if he were here right now I could point him out."

"Right lets get to how you stabbed Mr. Waters."

"Alright. It happened right after Kendall got rapped. Hawk had a knife to my throat as I was hand cuffed to a bed he kept me on. I got free by dislocating my thumb on my left hand," James paused to show everyone the cast. "Right before fighting for my life. I punched Zach off of Kendall and was going to fight with him but Hawk got there first and we fought for a while. I somehow got a hold of the knife and when I turned around to see Mr. Waters right there ready to hurt me and I stabbed him with the knife in self defence only." James said remembering that aweful day and the memories it brings back.

"That will be all your honor." And James left the staf to sit with Mr. Walker.

"Court is now in recess for the jury to come up with a verdict." The judge said hitting his gavel.

After a twenty minute break court came back and with a verdict. "James Diamond how do you plead to the charges?"

"Not guilty your honor." James said hoping the jury thought the same thing.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes your honor, we the jury of California state law find James Diamond not guilty of the charges." And when that was said James felt a huge weight come off his shoulders.

After that they explained that Dan and the other men in the crime of kidnapping and beating the BTR boys would be on trial next week.

When the following week came all five of them, Daniel Waters, Matt Waver, Zach Cortell and Gordon Hawk were charged with kidnapping, aggravated assault, with and without a weapon, and Zach was charged with rape. The last guy who they never really met, his name was Tyler Grey and got charged with the lesser charge of kidnapping. He only got ten years.

But Dan got twenty years along with Matt. Zach got twenty five years.

Hawk got twenty five to life.

The guys were so happy to have those men put away that after court they went out to celebrate. Ever since that day in court things have been looking up.

Authors note: Okay so the next chapter will be the last. Hope you guys liked it :)


	15. Chapter 15

One bright sunny Saturday morning James woke up to find Kendall still fast asleep and nestled in his side. James smiles at the sight, Kendalls blonde hair tousled around from sleeping on the pillow, his eyes fluttering lightly from what ever dream e was having and the way his mouth was a little open in a half smile and was kinda drooling. James reached down a whipped the drool away off of his boyfriends face before he got out of bed. He raced to the bathroom quickly to shower and shave before dressing in good clean clothes. When he was done he gave the sleeping blonde another look as he wrote a note and left it on his pillow for Kendall to find when he woke up.

James went into the kitchen and only ate a banana for breakfast. "Hey James you sure you don't want anything more to eat?" Logan asked as he munched away on his oatmeal. James cringed slightly at the thought of eating oatmeal what with the taste and all.

"Can't, I'm too nervous to eat a thing." James said to Logan who gave him a confused look. "I'll explain when I come back because I don't want Kendall to know what I'm going to do." At that Logan raised an eyebrow at his friend who in return just rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this I have to go. Later." With that James was off.

Today was a big day indeed for both James and Kendall. But of course the latter has to find out later what's going on. As James got closer to where he's going his heart is jack hammering in his chest and he thinks it might just bust out. He takes a deep breath to steady himself before moving on. There's no turning back now.

Meanwhile back at apartment 2J, Kendall started to wake with a soft yawn. When he reached across the bed to hold his boyfriend close to him like he does most mornings, he frowns feeling nothing where James should be. Kendall wakes up fully and sits up in the bed looking confused for a minute. Only to find a note.

'Dear Kendall,

When you see this I'll be gone and out for the day. But don't worry I'll come back to get you around six o'clock tonight. So shower, dress in nice comfy clothes and I'll see you tonight.

Love, James.'

Well this is weird. Kendall thought to himself. James was going to be out all day ? That's just not normal. But he did say he was going to pick Kendall up around six or so. Wounder what he has planned? Kendall shrugged to himself and got out of bed making his way to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. Once done he shaved and brushed his teeth before getting dressed in comfy nice clothes.

He then went into the kitchen ad made himself some toast to eat. He turned to Logan who was now on the couch watching TV. "Hey Logan, where did James go?"

Logan turned his gaze to Kendall and shrugged. "I'm not sure he wouldn't tell me because he thought I'd tell you. Some kinda surprise I guess." Logan going back to his show.

That puzzled Kendall all day. What was such a big surprise that it took all day to get ready for? He thought about this all day until six o'clock rolled around and Kendall was feeling excited and anxious at the same time. It was killing him not knowing. At six o'clock the door to apartment 2J flew open and in walked James who smiled when his eyes landed on Kendall. "You ready?"

"Sure am." Kendall replied with a smile as he took James' arm that was offered to him and they walked down to the parking lot. A long black limo wa waiting for them and Kendall was in a little shock. How did James manage this?

They walked over and James opened the door for Kendall, who blushed lightly at the action before letting go of James to get inside. When he was in a settled James got in after him and closed the door. "How did you manage a limo?"

James only offered a smile, "I was owed a favor." And other then that the limo ride was pretty quiet. Kendall and James held hands the whole time and Kendall rested his head on James' shoulder. When the limo finally came to a stop, James opened the door and lead Kendall out. "Okay close your eyes." James said and Kendall did just that. James took his hand and lead him to wherever he wa taking him and a five minute walk later they came to a stop. "Okay, open your eyes."

When Kendall opened his eyes he gave a gasp at what he saw. They were at the beach and James had set up a dinner table with two seats and food. Which was guarded by Frait Trian while he was gone. Kendall got tears of pure happiness in his bright green eyes and gave James a hug. "James this is beautiful."

"Shall we?" James said with a smile and took Kendall over to the table and pulled his seat out for him before tucking him back in. Then he took the seat across for Kendall and they had a very romantic dinner together. James told Kendall that he put this all together himself just for Kendall and Kendalls heart swelled with love.

When they got done eating James took a deep breath. It's now or never.

"James is something wrong?" Kendall asked with concern in his voice.

"No nothing's wrong. Hey what's that?" James said pointing over Kendall's shoulder. Kendall turned around quickly to try and see what James had seen but he couldn't see anything but beach sand and water for as far as the eye can see.

"James I don't see-" Kendall's words died in his throat when he turned back around to find James down on the ground on one knee holding a small box. "James?"

"Kendall, these past few mouths have made me realize a lot of things. One, life's to short not to be happy. Two how much my life would suck with out you. As three how much I love and care about you. So, I'm asking you Kendall Knight, will you marry me?"

Kendall gasped and felt his heart skip a beat. "Yes, of course I'll marry you." He said and him and James embraced in a warm hug. James put the ring on Kendall's finger and was over joyed. "You do know we are going to have to wait a while to actually get married right?"

"Yeah I know. But I just gotta have you in my life forever." James said and they kissed softly and sweetly.

Things were looking up for them, James thought. There is no hell on earth that can tear them and their love apart.

THE END!


End file.
